injustice evil's guardians
by kingofheroes90
Summary: a reimagining of injustice gods among us after the incident at the amity park in a paralell demension it caused danny phantom to become evil and starts conquering even planets are under attack. most heroes are face with a choice join him or die. seeking help kim possible leader of the resistance. takes heroes from a alter world and time to help in her end danny phantoms rule.
1. Chapter 1

injustice

evil's guardians

prolougue

[ amity park : alternate world]

It was a horrible sight. a city in ruins. all was left almost unrecoginzible, was a sign that reads nasty burger was knock down and the resturant a burning wreck, and at the ruins of city hall crumbled to the ground, and destroyed statue of a young man with spikey hair face foward with a dp logo.

It was on every news as every news helicopters flew over. and all the world was watching. for the horror and chaos at amity park. as the headlines say 'Amity park destroyed!'. Any who escaped there would have the memory in their mind forever

everyone in shock in the every world. some cried, some screamed in saddness, and some to shocked to do anything.

[ middleton police station]

and evil laugh can be heard in the halls a police station. and standing in every hall way. they were blocking every exit. as two men in swat uniforms, with assault rifles. are standing in front of one door.

inside the room. a blue man, with long black hair, a scar on his left eye. in a dark blue and black lab suit. was forcefully thrown to his chair.

And interrogating him. Is a Young woman with red hair green eyes, wearing a blue and white hazmat suit. has slammed her hands on the interrogation table.

"The nuke! where did you get it!" demand the woman "If you don't start singing drakken I swear...!"

"why do you want one kim?" replied drakken "Copy cat!" he finished with a smirk.

then kim got angry. and pick him up. and was about to pinned him to the wall. until a blast came from kim's right. drakken smiled and kim dropped there a young man, with white hair and green eyes in a muscular black and white jumpsuit and has a white cape with a dp symbol.

"get away from!" the man said

"Im handling this. go home danny!" said kim

"what home?!" danny replied sarcasticly but with anger ruled his voice.

Then he made his way to the table then threw it down. then lashed out and grabbed him by the collar of his coat. and slammed him to the interrogation window.

"you drugged me! made me...! my parents, my in laws, my sisters...," then pause hesitantly for another important people in his life. "Sam, my daughter." said danny with some sadness and distrught in his voice.

"First, your family., then amity park, People your sworned to protect tend to blow up don't they?" drakken taunted.

Then danny got angry and raised his fist. then kim tried to interviene.

"Danny!, Don't!" shouted kim. sticking her hand her words fell on deaf ears. as danny punch the window. in the moment drakken chuckled.

"thats why I like you Danny. your much more clueless then..." said drakken and nodded towards kim. then danny threw him to the wall and landed floor. and drakken grunted in pain.

Despite the pain he has he manage to get up and walked to the chair. with danny watching. and danny took some steps towards him.

"you think you can have a family. That locking me away you instantaniously reform me. And they'll be safe." said drakken " so great yet so dumb." as he laughed. danny put his head down. not only in grief but in anger. "now run along. So i can break outta here. i go lots more planning to do to top this." he finished with gesturing hands.

But danny grabbed his neck and lefted him up.

"thats enough" kim said trying to stop him. but kim was grabbed her battle suit collar and thrown down. before she can get up she was frozen to the ground. with kim unable to do anything. danny turned his attention to drakken.

"i know its soon but... do you think you can ever find love again? maybe you won't kill your next family?"

With those words danny finally snapped. his eyes lit up green. And raised up his fist. kim frozen to the ground trying to thaw herself out. can only watch in horror at what danny is going to do.

then in that moment danny turn his fist intangible. and entered his fist into drakken's chest. grabbed his heart. and charged his grasp and blasted a hole where drakken heart should be. for only screams of pain he can hear is drakkens


	2. Chapter 2

injustice

evil's guardians

chapter 1

kim stoppable

Amity park

over the horizon of in the town of amity park. a sounds of explosions rattled the air. and out of nowhere. A man who looks like he has been piece together from other aliens is fighting a young man with brown hair, green eyes, wearing a white and black shirt with a number 10 on it, green pants and black and white boots.

"You can't keep dodging me forever! tennyson!" said the monster man

"I'm barley warming up kevin! And my name is ben tennyson!" said ben. then touched the dial on his watch. and spined it. and reach one alien picture. "And i've been waiting to try this on!" he said to himself. And then swat the button.

but instead of the alien he chose. he turned into an alien that looked like a skunk-like bear alien, with a green sash on his chest and white shorts.

looked at himself and then ben grunted.

"repeller!? ARE you kidding me!" he shouted in irritation. then kevin came in front of him. and then smiled. "looks like, you didn't read the manual tennyson."

but ben smirked and said "To the contrary. this is also one i wanted to try out!" ben then released a and energy ball from the rear. and once that hit kevin. The ball exploded releasing a cloud of smoke. And kevin started coughing, and holding his nose( if he has a nose) close.

"Dam tennyson! what has your mom been feeding you!" said kevin distracted as a purple pink beam hits him sending him flying. Then ben looked over to see a woman in a cowl with short red hair, green eyes, blue and white tang top over a black long slevee shirt, and black skinny jeans with a blue cat belt buckle, and blue and white heal boots.

"Thanks for the help gwen!" said ben. Then the gwen looked over to him "Hey! just returning the favor. after kevin betrayed us."

Ben nodded. and touched the hour glass symbol on his chest. and changed into a insect like reptile that is red and brown, and has 6 arms, and mandibles in his jaws. "REPTOPEDE! OH YEAH I WANTED THIS!" then chased after him

[west amity park]

A overwieght man with black and white hair, wearing a orange and black armor-like suit with silver and green guantlet. Is fighting a knight like ghost with green eyes, purple flames, and black and grey armor. the heavy man is barely hold his sword. until a blue blast of light hits him from behind, followed by a barrage of green laser blasts.

the man looks to see a woman in a blue and black armor-like hazmat suit, with red goggles, But removes them to reveal to have chestnut hair, and purple eyes. Riding a three wheeled motor bike. with a anti-ghost gatling gun mounted on it. And the younger african american woman next to her. wears a red and black techno suit. and hovering on a surf board

"where have you been maddie!?" the man said with great relief. and then ran to her. "We were fighting are way to help you out jack!" said maddie giving jack a kiss, while at the same time sucking up the knight ghost in the devices that looks like a thermos. "guys?" said the red huntress. "whats going on valerie?"

until they hear a sound of something big making an impact. they turn to see. a large man with glowing red eyes, with blue skin and flaming white hair and has a black and white suit with a black dp symbol on it.

"DARK DAN!" maddie said

just when the three are about to make a battle stance. a green ecto ray shot him, and a mech suit person jumped behind him and gave him a judo flip into a nearby. then the mech suit person unmasked to reveal a young woman with blue. and the young man with muscular features, wearing a black and white hazmat suit with a cape and do logo on the chest. and most distinctive. is his white hair and green eyes.

"Danny!, Jazz!" the three said in unison. "hey guys, how are you guys doing?" Danny phantom asked.

"OH, nothing just fighting some villians from undergrowth to vulturra. All and all its going find." said valerie. "So wheres dani? we could use some extra heroes right now!"

"she's with the with her squad, and teen titans defending the guard station and,,, whaa!" danny said when he got attacked by a tail. sending him to another building.

And jazz looked to see a creature that looked female with yellow and brown green scales, wearing an orange tunic, and has black hair and the lower half is that of a snake. hissed and whipped valerie just before she can mount her lazers to the wall before lunging towards the fentons.

[ guard station]

on the outside a complex that looked like a space station is being under attack.

in the lobby. are other heroes fighting several villians. one a young lady with brown hair, wearing a green and white battle suit. fighting a hairy man with breifs and a bear hat.

And a guy with spikey hair, orange goggles, with a blue and white undershirt, and red and orange jacket, with blue gloves and blue pants, and black combat an electro-whip.

trying to fight off a woman with pointed up chest nut hair, panle skin and green eyes, wearing a two piece leather suit with a midrift, and green gloves and high heels., and shes fighting with green laser blasts

another a goth girl who looks more vampire. with black hair, wearing a black black witch hat, and punk outfit. is fighting a teenage girl in a battlesuit. That is purple and black, and resembles a bird.

And one a girl., with white hair in a ponytail, and green eyes, and in a two piece black and white jumpsuit witha mid-drift, with silver gloves and boots and white cape.

and she's fighting a ghost woman. her skin is green, and has red eyes and black hair, and wears arabian style belly dancer clothes as schemes are blue and lavender. And a blue cube like fairy toddler, with red eyes and a pointy beard and mustaches.

but unaware a figure came behind the ghost girl. and snatched her. covering her mouth, and dragging her away.

no one notices as the heroes at the guard station is to occupied with the villains. As a teenage man with brown hair and tan skin in a blue and white techno suit, Is fighting a alien pig humanoid, with a red thunder mace. and a red spider like guy with blue pants. But was sunged by the mace. but landed near the brown haired teen.

"thought we have this place cleaned up by now, Max!" said the teen

"joss! tell that to dani., by the way! names Max steel, not miracle worker!" he said with some sarcasm

"Max!, where is dani?" said joss as both her and max looked around. but heard rockets loading and turned to see a guy with glasses and a bowl haircut in a red suit and cape, along with a guy with brown hair with white side burn in a mech suit launched his rockets.

The rockets were about to hit joss and max. they hit the wall of energy and got deflected and hits a clutter of zombies.

"Your spoiling tonights entertainment, marceline!" said the mech suit guy.

"I detest violence. Harangue. But I only use it for necessary defence." said marceline, "Dean!, get some reinforcements " she called for the young man with blackish brown hair, and a black jumpsuit. but as dean was about to get to the communications relay. but the bowl haircut guy blasted the controls. " THE CONTROLS ARE SHOT!" said dean.

"Nothing you can do now! dean!" said a man with blue skin and black hair pointed up,with red eyes, wearing a white suit.

"I think not vlad!" said the brown haired girl. "Joss to Ron and kim stoppable are you there?!"

[ highland hills]

As if in the city a pinkish purple car was driving through the highway.

"we can sure use a hand here!" said joss

there a blonde haired, brown eyes,black shirt and tan cargo pants. driving with a girl with red hair, green eyes, in a blue and white mission suit. And a man with black hair in a pinned up

"after. we check out iron hills! we must make sure he didn't let them out!" said the red haired woman.

"they'll keep! if we do have our butts handed to us!, kim" said joss

"be there soon joss!" said kim

[iron hills maximum security prison.]

"we kept a close eye on him. ms. stoppable. just like you said." said a prison guard."he hasn't moved in hours." and when the guard check out his keys to find the one to a cell. then kim stopped him, and pointed down to see a trip wire. "what in world?"

then kim took out a nitrogen hair spray. with the wire frozen then took out a ruler and tapped it to see it go to pieces.

and then when they open the door. it revealed a crated full of c-4. she turned to the blue person and nudged his head revealing to be a dummy. "how did drakken do this?" said the guard

"he didn't! the real trap!,,," she said then turn to turn on the energy shield blocking bullets. "Is right behind us!" kim finish. and a figure closes in out of the shadow. with that the guards takes the opportunity to lock down the prison.

"your so clever, kim stoppable." said a grey skin figure, it looks like he's made out of metal, with green eyes, and flaming green hair. wearing sholder pads, black muscle shirt, black jean pants, and combat boots. wielding two swords

"one of vlads pets again, skulker?" kim said taking a battle stance

"the money he stole is green. but as a bonus. I get to have kim stoppables head on my wall." he said while he himself prepares a battle stance

kim charges her battle suit. and took the first on skulker. but skulker shot his wrist mounted machine gun at her. luckly kim summersaults back. and change her hand into a fling glove and tossed the energy ball at him.

then skulker charge in with his swords but kim puts up and energy shield. then grabbed his left shoulder. and plants a bomb on his back. as skulker tries to get it off it blew up on his back sending him foward. skulker recuperated, and fire two shots. on kim blocked, but one hit her shoulder. luckily her suit regenerated. then jumped to skulker and charge her fist and sent him to the next room. there he went into and empty room. but got beaten up by a in-mate with a unusually large arm then got slammed to the lower level.

once there kim fallowed him. then skulker drew his sword and only cut her check. kim scream some but shook it off. until skulker to a plasma cannon. though it miss the shock wave sent kim forward. while skulker was about to do finish her. kim used her grappel to vent hit him with the steam. then she jump up then upper cut his chin. then unleashed her finisher.

First she released her energy ball, and hit skulker. then pressed buttons and jet egines can be heard. then she took the sticky slime shooter to glue skulker's feet to the floor, then released her tazers to shock him., and then change her hand into a blaster and took 4 shots at skulker. then leaped and summersaulted backwards and duck just as a blue jet came in a fired the rockets.

then skulker defeated passed out.

"sorry skulker. no bonus for you." taunted kim.

"thats what you think bending sympatizer." a voice said. kim looked around"your just like my traitor daughter. after it was revealed that amon's a fraud and revolution failed. i lost everything! now since you guys to my world. you guys introduced the benders to technology that surpasses ours. thus my daughter (now working for the benders) is using it to hunt down the last of the equalist. forcing the equalist to work with enemies of avatar!"

"hiroshi sato! what a suprise!" she said. like she was expecting him. as he landed behind him

"yes kim stoppable. once vlad succeeds in his plan i plan of which cost me 65 of my equalist scientists and engieneers. then the end result will have me have all nation of my planet bend to my will." said a man who kim knows as hiroshi sato. he has gray and black hair, and a grey mustache, and golden eyes, wearing a brown over coat, and brown pants, and brown pilot boots, and on his right hand a electric glove.

"well your handler's plan may hit a snag sato. you sick homicidle maniac." said kim taking a fighting stance.

"not before I take out some bending loving traitors!" sato also took a fighting stance.

kim did a sweep kick on sato. as he went down sato grabbed her leg and electrocuted her. when she was down, sato went to try to stomp on her head. but with quick thinking she rolled out of the way. then fastly got up on her arms using one leg to then used her left to kick sato in the chest.

sato recovered then shot his thunder at her. but kim dodged it. then charge her energy ball, and threw it sending sato to the wall. then she went up and then punched him the stomach 4 times before sato grabbed her left arm and swung her to the the wall. then she fell but then sato got and upper cut to the chin. then kim tripped him to his back then grabbed his ankle. then she twisted it.

"i will not be best by a bending loving traitor, not like i did by my so called daughter and her bending partner!" said sato in outrage that a girl is out besting his brawn and brains

"why don't you stop whining about benders. you creep." said kim in a retorted manner

then sato charged over the try to strike her at her spinal cord. but kim switched to stealth mode. and like that she disappeared. as sato randomly shot in all directions trying to find her . kim un-cloaked herself and covered his eyes saying "guess who?" then she flipped in front of him then grabbed his hand and shocked him with his own glove. then judo flipped him through the door.

their in the mess hall. he dumped into a big burly convict. when sato looked back and saw the convict and tried to run. but the convict grabbed him and punched him in the stomach thentossed him, another inmate slammed him with a chair, and the last inmate kicks his knee, and thrown him outside the mess.

once outside. though hurt. sato refuses to give up and manage to unlease a few punches. but kim grabbed his hand punched him. then sato pulled out a gun and took 4 shots but neither hits there mark as kim uses an energy shield, then flipped him and puts a bomb behind him, which exploded as sato tried to get it off. then kim unleased her finisher again

like so again. First she released her energy ball, and hit sato. then pressed buttons and jet egines can be heard again. then she took the sticky slime shooter to glue sato's feet to the floor, then released her tazers to shock him., and then change her hand into a blaster and took 4 shots at sato. then leaped and summersaulted backwards and duck just as a blue jet came in again and fired the rockets.

with that sato admits defeat then passes out.

"I'll tell asami you said "Hi." .

it was then that the blonde haired man. came in and went up to kim.

"kim are you alright?" said the man putting a light peck on her cheek.

"I'm fine ron! don't worry about me!" kim replied as she hugged and kiss him back. "what about shego?" she asked as the guards came in with some fenton canisters and handcuffs to apprehend the criminals

"I was too late. she was gone with a dummy in her place. then these guys came in and it turns out, these guys helped her escape, and wait to kill me!" he said gestering at the three young adults with red, and silver armor, with black jumpsuit underneath. one is a woman with red hair, and two are men with blonde and black hair. and all three tied up are being escorted

"the masters blasters?"

"guessing they were convinced by vlad to deal with us incased... we get in the way?" kim said with some sudden realization

then kim activated her communicator.

"guard station! do you read me? Guard staion?!"

"I don't like this kim."

"neither do i ron. lets go!"

then she activated her pda.

"Kitty!, Dudley! meet us at middleton!" she spoke into her pda

and both heroes rushed out of the prison to get to the orbital guard station

[amity park.]

meanwhile. as the battle for amity park wages. a man in a white kimono, with black pinned up hair, wooden sandals, wielding a katana sword. was fighting a and old female drgaon with violet red scales, with her horns pointing up.

while in the skies the heroes are trying to take back the skies of amity park from villains air force. a hero in a yellow, orange, black armor is in a dog fight with with dark dan. "I thought i was fighting the beak? not a coward?" said dark dan

"you seen nothing yet dark d!" said the beak. "ferb its time for the upgrade!" then he activated a tazer like device. and tries to shock dark dan. but dark dan caught his hand. then raised his to try to destroy him. but dark dan got caught in a green energy construct.

Dark Dan looked behind him to see a midnight colored figure surrounded by a green energy aura. with white eyes, with an hour glass looking logo on it.

"Like My New Look? Dark D?" said the green figure " I call this anodite. bright show!" then bright show proceeded to blind dark dan with a bright flash of light. then constructs a ball ]shooter. puts the ghost in and the shooter and launches him. then the beak amkes an anti-ghost bat. And swings him.

from right under them a teenage boy no older than 13 with blue eyes and brown hair, wearing a pink hat, pink shirt with a number 13 in white writing, and grey pants and pink shoes wielding two lightsabers and a backpack operated machine guns. is fighting a man in turqoise armor. wearin glasses, has and overlords helmet, blue gauntlets, turqoise cuirass, sky blue armor dress, and blue boots, wielding a giant wand.

oblivious to the right of them. are a dragon, with red scales , with black and green hair, a yellow under belly, is fighting with a girl with a blond pony tail, wearing a red and black ninja mask, a black pleather jacket and gloves, cerise undershirt, and maroon jeans, and black boots. and the boy who has a white bear hat, blue shirt, and blue shorts.

are fighting a dragon with red eyes, black scales and purple underbelly.

during the fight the red dragon hears a phone ring. then the red dragon answers it.

"hello?" said jake.

"Ah jake? I know that your a dragon and all. and you have a duty to defend the world of magic and humanity from destruction. but...don't you think you need to reconsider your descision of being apart of the justice league?" a male voice said. and as the comversation continues. it forces jack the attack with each replies at the dark dragon. even dodging his attacks

"hear me out dad. I forgive you for the punishments back at middle school, and i admit i shouldn't have kept the secret from you. but this is my life. i automatically become a member of the hero society the day i got my powers." said jake

"i know i can't stop you from being a hero. and i know those times you were caught at wrong place wrong like your mother and i we can't stand the thouht of losing you and hailey.(even though your mother also kept that secret from me.) which by the way, where is hailey?"

"let me answer that with a question first. how do you know where i'm at? and second hailey is fighting with the titans defending the guard station."

"i'm seeing it on the tv."

"got to go!"

"jake wait!"

jake hangs up the phone proceeds to fight the dark dragon. then ninja girl zaps him with her spear. and they boy got his two swords, one a golden sword, another a red sword a cross in a circle. then out of no where a woman, with tan skin, brownish black hair in a feather hat, wearing like two piece blue fur skin dress wearing nothing but bare feet. wielding a spear and a shield and she just use the spear to whack the dark dragon on the head.

"AAAHHHH!" groaned the dragon. then the woman. then the woman jumped and flipped to the group.

"Amazona!" the three shout with great excitement. as they greta her. the dark dragon prepared for another attack. but it was then another woman riding a yellow orange dog came charging in.

the woman has blue eyes, and brown hair, wears a two piece zebra skin, and like amazon wears no shoes. jumped up and punched the dark dragon between the eyes. while the dog strechesto entangle the dragon and keeps it in restraine

"sierra!, Jake!" also shouted the group

"man we woulda been here sooner! if the ice king hadn't slowed us down." said jake the dog

"sierra agrees" said the cave woman

it has been five minutes and rose spots a bi-plane heading towards timmy. and releases a electricle ensnarer.

"timmy look out!"

that's when the pink hat teenager they called timmy. turned to see the electricle device. then looked at his light sabers.

"cosmo!, Wanda! i wish time was in slo-mo for 5 minutes!"

thats when his sabers grew eyes and a mouth.

"you got it timmy!" both sabers said in unison. then waved their magic wands. with that time was in slow mo. then has an idea.

"cosmo! wanda! i wish for a power to summon a thunder bolt, that can strip a villains power, For an amount of time depending on how evil they are, when I say this phrase!"

and thats when timmy whispered the phrase.

"you got it timmy!" said the green saber. and the sabers including the backpack waved their wands and rattle. then in the poof cloud that said.

NEW POWER!

then with 25 seconds remaining timmy grabbed the snare. once time was in.

"eat this crocker!" timmy said at his oppoinent. and punched his oppoinent. then threw the snare. jake saw this then threw the dragon. crocker was slammed at the dark dragon, then got entangled and tied to the dragon with the snare. both got shock. but the dark dragon got irratated then looked at the man tied to his arm.

"Get off me! pathetic human." then tried to pull him off

then timmy went in front of the dark dragon then smirk

"you ain't seen nothing yet!" then timmy took a deep breath, then yelled.

"SHAZAM!"

then the thunder bolt came out of nowhere and shocked the villains, 10 times harder the the snare. then both of them looked like normal people.

"No! Our power!" said crocker now in a teachers outfit of black and white and has an ear on his neck. and the man next looks asian with long black hair, wearing nothing but a black tunic. and both are falling. not before dark dan fell on top of them.

"DDDDAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the falling villians

while on the ground. a young man no older then 17 who looks japanese, wearing glasses, has indigo hair, a white cape, a white robe with a blue streek face down, and white pants and boots. takes an bow off his back and shoots an arrow.

once it shoots up. the arrow head opens. releasing a inflatible matress under them. while dark dan fell hard on the ground. crocker and the dark dragon(In human form) fell harmlessly on the ground.

once on the ground. the archer, along with a blue looking hedgehog man, and a teenage boy with blue supersuit. it has a orange dorsil, blue armor with an x on it, then blue jeans, and orange combat boots.

"wwwhhhoooaaa! awsome!" said the hedgehog

"what was that Uryū?" the boy said to archer

"sonic, johnny! that was the thunder of the gods

"so what dose that make us?" said sonic

before Uryū could reply. the ghost dark dan got himself up. and was about to attack but then a trident scoop dark dan and flipped up to reveal a man who has blue green hair, and blue skin and by the look of him, a merman.

and right beside him a mermaid with sky blue hair, and skin wearing a blue green bra. used her abilities of hydro-munipuliation to pressurise the water and shoot dark dan in the air while danny came out of nowhere and catched dark dan.

"the poor slobs who clean up the mess."

"well at least things can anymore exciting!" said sonic.

until an army of mech tanks came in and prepare to fire their electricle lines and missles. just when the group is about to meet their doom. a rock wall came up. that block the missles and electric wires. with that the mechs stopped. and 2 kids one a boy wearing a black and brown tiger costume with a red scarf and brown bandito boots, and a girl with blue hair wearing silver sombrero, and silver shirt, skirt, and boots, and a metal fist with skull and cross bones. were attacking the mechs placing emp charges, and taking out pilots from their mechs

while several mechs are being trapped when their being sunked in the ground and others destroyed by lightning, their was a large mech. with horn visor, and red and black armor with a diamond and a down v symbol. taking out other mechs with a blue mech with a car for a head, blue armor with hot rod flames. and a robot that looks like its made of clear metal armor.

but that the least of the problems when their out flanked by a older man with brown hair, tan skin, a black muscle shirt, and baige slacks was attacking them from the legs. and a girl with brown hair, tan skin with blue eyes, and blue tank top and blue pants. was using all four elements to take them out.

[ guard station]

as with the guard station. with some of the defenders are barely holding on. max being tossed into a group of zombies and being held down. while marceline was still fighting the bird villain, joss possible seemed he had the upper hand with the bear man, only she got grabbed by the legs and the bear man body slammed her.

"now. if there aren't any further interruptions?" said vlad.

just as he finished vlad and thre other villains turned to see. kim and ron stoppable along with a humanoid dog with black ears white fur, wearing a black shirt. along with a humanoid cat with black hair, tan fur with green eyes, wearing a white sweater under a grey long sleeve shirt with white gloves, and grey pants and white boots. teleport in the guard station control room.

"took wade and dexter almost 4 minutes to break the incription. nice work!" said kim sarcastically.

"El oso." called vlad

then the bear man walk in cracking hisd fingers.

"¡Hola mrs. Imparable. Con la esperanza de que usted ha abrazado a su familia hoy. Porque ahora voy a destrozar a sus muchachos a una pulpa sanguinolenta" said el oso in spanish

el oso grabbed kim and gave her a bear hug. but kim kick him in the abdomin. then grabbed his arm and judo flipped him. El oso recovered and charge while swiping at her. only one swipe successfully scratched her face leaving a red scratch mark. but kim shook it off and kicked him in the shins. oso grabbed his shin in pain jumping up and down. before kim kicked through the hanger door. there he flew through four jetsthen rammed at a car which made it flew off the ground. then as he landed the car crashed on him destroying floor levels.

before landing in the fusion room where he rolled. then kim jummped down to follow him. then as he got up. kim jumped trying to do a soaring kick. but el oso grabbed her leg and threw her to the wall, and just as he can jump forward the land a punch. kim recovered and back flipped up to a top of a boiler before oso lands his punch. then kim jumped forward again. and the kick is successful. as el oso took a few disoriented steps back. kim took out her grappling hook caught oso in the chest. then brought him in saying

"get back here!" she yelled she pulled el oso in when she jumped and punched his nose then kick his chest. as he fell kim conjured up some energy spike bombs and like darts threw them at oso. and he was pushed even further. and like that kim landed in front of him then she kick him again.

whit that he was kicked through the air lock door. and he was rocketed through space then hits a nasa satilite. then hits a nasa rocket that bounced him off. then catches a rougue astroid(about the size of a foot ball.) heading towards the space station. then crashed through creating a vaccum affect as every hero and villain including el oso held on for dear life. luckly kim press the emergency plug up button. and all holes that are made by the rock.

then with el oso bearly weak enough and tired. kim finished him off by picking him up then kneed his belly. which putts him in the air. then she jumped which she made herself upside down, then kick him 12 times and then elbowed his back forcing him down to then ground there he finally .

with kim dusting her off. she turned to see vlad.

"penelope!,harangue!, cuervo!, munya!, El oso, and all the villains you ever worked with! your all alone vlad!" said kim cleverly.

"geniuses offen are." retorted vlad.

"scoiopaths like you!" kim readied her stance for a fight.

"you heroes are all alike! even less oppossing up close!"

"your the first to test my patients"

vlas smile the flew towards her. kim saw what he is doing then switched to her anti-ghost upgrade to her battle suit. then released her energy ball. and it hit vlad even in intangibility. sending him four steps back.

"resigned to using toys!?" said vlad in mock smiles

then kim continued to hit with the energy balls 5 times in the first round. which the last one shent him back to the otherside of the room

"DAM YOU!"

then vlad flew ferociously. but kim continued to hit her. until vlad shot behind her making her lose her focus and missed vlad. then vlad appeard from the cloud of smoke. Then hits her in the chin. which made kim fall and rolled backwards. but kim recovered and shot a beam and hits vlad. which and contact causes a feeling of getting shock by a joy buzzer.

unknow to vlad the ray causes intangibility powers to be disabled.

so when kim jumped kick vlad knew when he got hit he got the full force in ghost mode.

"time to teach you humility!" said kim.

"so it's a dual you want? it's a dual you get!" replid vlad.

first vlad hits with a barrage of energy balls. but kim contered with a few energy balls of her own. and 4 hits their mark. then he flew up to kim. but she grabbed him the stand him up and placed a bomb on his back. which exploded when he tries to get it off. then as he fell to the floor. vlad shot and enrgy beam. thinking quickly kim released her energy shield.

angry vlad duplicated him self and the clones attack independently. butr kim activated a upgrade in the form of green sunglasses. in her eyeview she found the real vlad. then release her grabbling hook and hits one of the vlads.

"Come here!" said kim pulling in the real upper cut his chin. then jumped up and used both feet to kick him in the as she landed she grabbed his leg and judo flipped him.

and to finish she unleashed her hand blaster. then fired. then thats when vlad was defeated as his body when heavy and dropped to his knees.

kim walked up to him with max steel.

"try this on genius!" kim said. pulling out a small device. then max lifted him up. And kim place the device on the middle of his chest. when it activates it releases a small shock. return vlad to his human form. the human form is of a man with silver white hair, blue eyes, white beard, wearing a red bow tie, with a white under shirt, and a black coat, with black slacks, and leather black shoes.

"if you ask me vlad i would a stayed in space!" said ron stoppable. "booyah!" in a taunt.

then kim activated her cummunicator.

"report?" asked kim

then all was nheard is danny's voice. as all the bad guys are being escorted.

"its done the others are mopping up. and taking dark dan to clock work. said he'll meet me at the park."

kim responded

"do us a favor and ask clock work. if he can plunge him into a black hole?"

then the voice replied.

"i'm not sure i can do that. buyt as for my family on my side they when missing. is dani up there?"

"negative! she just diappeared on us too." said joss.

then they heard a laugh coming right behind them.

"tell danny he better call his in laws. or better yet check on his beloved sam and his baby girl." said vlad in a taunt.

it didn't take those words to get danny worried, or the team for that matter.

"whats going on vlad?" demanded kim. before the alarm sounded.

"whats that?" said black cuervo

"its the none of your bees wax alarm" replied max.

then ron and kim and all the heroes in the guard station came to the computer. "radiological amity park!" and the computer zoomed in at amity park city hall.

"oh! c'mon! even i'm not dumb enough to know thats the radiation detector alarm. And finally my smear campaign to end all smear campaing! has came to pass! and when it will believe me on this. how can you guys protect the world if you guys can't protect one town!" said harangue

"whats he talking about vlad!" said kim

"when i started the legion of doom!, i promised harangue a smear campaign, the likes of which when it starts no one will trust the justice league. for this little project it cost alot of equalist engineers, to get the materials to make it." explained vlad

everyone gasped

"so thats what sato met by the project that cost him alot of men. You gave drakken a nuke!" kim said in shock an anger

"i have no worries for maddie for i have a clone of her. me and penelope would raise as our daughter and little sister to my son. for this. I can see the headlines. justice league fails, the blue man kills everyone, most of the league and allies died, And among those that are vaporized are danny phantom's wife, daughter, in-laws, sister, cousin, and mother and father. I can offer the masses to rebuild it. if they comply to my demands!" smiled vlad sinister tones

"which is...?" said joss

"To unfreeze my assets., give me back my house., and allow me to rebuild amity park in my own image. for star..." vlad was knock out before his sentence.

"he was done!" said joss. then kim and ron turn to herangue.

"As for you harangue. as if collaborating with the incursions isn't enough for you!, now you have to make a deal with the devil for a smear campaign, with the souls of amity park's sons and daughters?!" said kim in great disaproval.

" those people are far from innocent. they trusted a halfa-freak! Besides their casualties of war. to show people you hero types are a threat and menacies!" replied harangue.

"ironic harangue! the only threat i see is you!, and know this if amity park dies, their blood will be on your hands!"

"right i doubt you'll have the evidence to convince the jury!"

"oh yeah!" kim said pulling out a tape recorder.

"No! that will ruined me!"

"then you should've thought about that when you join vlad! get him out of my sight!" she comanded the other heroes to put him in a holding cell.

then she grabbed her pda. and pressed call all. "Code red! everyone to amity park city hall now!" then called the appd "comissioner grey! we got a problem!"

[amity park city]

it was in front of city hall. their a blue man. eveyone believed is drakken. and the green woman, with long black hair, pale green skin with black lipstick. wearing a black and green suit. was just yawning blieved to be shego

are setting up a device also believed to be the nuke. on the count of the radiation logo on it. in front of danny phantom's statue. and tied to hub of the divice are jack, maddie, jazz, and danielle, but also 4 more are tied to the hub, one is a man with blond hair, with blue eyes wearing white shirt with b lue sweater vest, and tan slacks and brown shoes, another a red curly hair woman with blue eyes wearing pearls, a pink shirt along with ankle high pink and white dress, and white high heels.

and to black hair girls, blieved to be sam and lilith. as one has green eyes with black face paint over them, and has black hair that reached half way to her back. and wears a one two piece grass dress with two pieces over the midrift held together by a ring. and wears no shoes but bare feet. and spike collars on her rght arm, and left ankle.

And another is no older then 4. and she has on is a black shirt under a purple dress. also wearing blue shorts under the skirt, and wearing green baby crocs.

"hehehehe! vladdy boy says to..?" drakken said to himself while pressing a button. and like that the monitor said 'armed'.

"Ahhh! finally it worked. first time since ever." shego said in ironic tone.

while the two are bickering. the little girl look up sam.

"Mommy! i don't want to die!" said lilith who is scared beyond blief." if i do then i'll never be a hero like daddy!"

"we're not going to die. baby. and i still you see you grow to be like daddy honey! don't worry he come and save us!" sam said also unsure of her own words.

but just as ddrakken is finsihed with the bomb. kim and ron appeared from the teleportation beam.

"oh whuppie if it isn't mr. and mrs. sidekick. " said shego.

"mr. ronny, miss kimmy!" yelled lilith

"kim, ron!" yell sam also

"back to the van, shego! me and the buffoons have some business to tend to."

shego didn't reply and just left.

"Kimberly ann, and Ronald joshua stoppable. by cuer de ceur. by pom de freep. i knew those apes can't kill you" said drakken with slight cheer.

"shut it drakken!" said kim sternly. but stopped and took two steps back. when she heard a beep come from the not long after police squad came in and the one holding the revolver is a african american man with glasses, and a mustache, wearing a police other police surrounded drakken.

"why so jumpy. i took it of stand by. its the detonator, you have to worry." said drakken with the twisted smile, and holding the remote that in close up says, "destroy amity park!" and that made her wide eye.

but over the distance all the heroes coming him from land and air, also have the same intention to stop the bomb and save danny's family. even danny was rushing in to save his wife, kid, his family, and in-laws .

"their they are. keep him talking kim!" said a golden girl robot, fallowed by the beak, purple robot, and transparent robot cam flying in. while the heroes on the ground, aslo came running and driving.

as for sonic came running with ben and two other heroes flying behind him.

"don't wait for us sonic! GO!" said ben

sonic just saluted and rushed forward.

with kim pacing in circles in sync with drakken.

"you push that button!, and 23,000 will die!" kim said trying to make him see reason. "23,003 dolly. I was gonna see the fire works from a safe distance. but now that your here...!" then drakken smile gotten more sinister. "lets me, you, and the buffoon have one last dance." then drakken slowly but surely puts the control to his right hand and took his left finger and aches to press it. and kim and ron waste no time and dashes towards drakken

and all the heroes speed up in hurry to save amity park and stop drakken. even as danny flew in and reach his hand early so he can reach his family. sam and lily saw danny and motion everyone to grabbed hands so danny can phase them out of it. and just as all the heroes in the city were about to make it.

one of them notices the sky starting to the sky cracking. and the and see a bright light glowing brighter and brighter but ignores it. with kim and ron closing in on drakken and danny closing in to touch his families hand.

but then the light finished charging and shot a beam into town square and all the heroes got caught in the blast.

[amity park alternate universe]

as kim and ron dock pile on drakken. "oofff" said all three. kim got up while ron still pinned drakken down. she looked around. but its strange to her.

"councilor danny phantom! says curfew is in affect." said a announcers voice. but with kim distracted drakken elbowed ron in the stomach and grabbed the remote. and tries in vein to make it do something.

"what in the worlds the matter with this thing!" said drakken then drakken looks at kim. "what happen today! has your name all over it!"

"amity park? yet...?" said kim tryin to piece it together. unaware that drakken prepares for an attack. but kim looks behind her and catches drakkens fist and twisted it. and kicked him away.

drakken stepped four steps back. then looks at his arch-nemisis.

"maybe I was being to lienlant before? I be fine without you!" said drakken ready for a fight.

first drakken took out some flash bangs out and threw them at kim. but kim dodged them and gotten two of the granades and threw them at drakken. then drakken pulled out a makarov and fired 3 shots but kim pulled up her shield and threw and energy ball at drakken. with drakken distracted by the smoke. kim came behind him faces him south, and places a bomb on his back. and exploded as drakken tries to get it off.

then with drakken right where she wants him. she kicks him in the air and he flew through three floors of a building. before coming to a complete stop to a sky scraper. then they continued the fight from there.

with drakken pulling out a tire iron. and took a few swings 5 times but on 2 hits there mark. with kim bruised. kim released her grappling hook. and flipped him two times before kicking him again causing him to hit a gurter. and falling and hitting support beamsbefore again coming to a complete stop. on the ground. refusing to call it quits.

Drakken release his laser guantlet and fires some shots. before kim flipps behind him and and agains sends him flying and there drakken its sent flying to where he started hitting guard rails and safely on the city square. and lastly kim releases her fisnisher

and like the first two people before drakken.

First she released her energy ball, and hit drakken. then pressed buttons and jet egines can be heard. then she took the sticky slime shooter to glue drakken's feet to the floor, then released her tazers to shock him., and then change her hand into a blaster and took 4 shots at drakken. then leaped and summersaulted backwards and duck just as a blue jet came in a fired the rockets.

and like that drakken was on the ground defeated.

then kim walked up to drakken with ron walking up to her. and both can hear sirens up at the distance.

"now stay down!" said kim as she readys for drakkens attack. and punches drakken in the face and puts his arm behind his back. and pins him down. "and keep quiet!"

but what kim and ron expect are squad cars. are the look like military jeeps that are back, and has a logo of a triangle spape in a circle with a star in the center.

and the authorities that out of the jeeps wear black suits and gas masks with red visors all have the same logo and its not long when the helicopters. came in and aimed the machine guns at them. and the police have their ar-10's, pistols, and shotguns ready.

"don't move kim stoppable!, Put your hands up right now!" the masked police shouted. "do it or you and your idiot husband are dead!" with kim and ron trying to make sense of the sitch. drakken just joke. "now thats funny!"

"hands up!, hands in the air!" as the guards keep demanding. kim and ron exchange nods and pulled out noise canceling head phones and raised their hands up. unaware to the kim pulled out a small device and pressed the button with her thumb.

With that it released a noise so great even a dog would rave in pain. has the police try in vein to cover their drakken taking advantage of the noise and distarction to flee. then the stoppables pulled out smoke bombs(courtesy of the yamanuchi school). and vanish

later kim and ron decided to investigate and spy on the police. with a diostace sound amplifier. they listen in to one crime that has ended.

"amateurs! next time wipe your drives!" said a police officer. "their not resistance members?" said another. "nope just some punks." as kim and ron share monoculars to see whats going on and see ordinary kids who look nothing like thugs being escorted with guns pointed at them and saw one kid being beaten senseless. "like the drakken society chick, we almost had. still can't believe kim stoppable and ron stoppable!" and that got the couple in shock. "yeah lets hope the boss dosen't find out!"

"ron? i think we got ourselves in a nightmare!" said kim with worry. more importantly how are they going to escape the night mare

meanwhile

the little girl lilith. is in middleton and no body knows. like kim and ron they also got sent to this world. and in her hand. a man that looks like her father. but with some different features. for he has a armor like supersuit with a black cape, and hair completely combed, and eyes sunken in. little do people know. even her mom and dad forgets sometimes.

for lilith has the power to tell which person is good or evil just by a touch. even a picture will tell her a story. and already on her face she was scared for the man she knew as her father is not the dad she knew back home. and even she thinks she's in a nightmare, and wants to desperately wants to wake up.

she even sheds tears for she knew shes lost and hope her real daddy and mommy, will come and save her. for all she knows she must look for someone she knew and is more good in this bad dream. and she yells it in the air hoping to get a being invicible.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" and it can be heared from the night sky. but every word she screams are on deafs ears. and already she began to cry. as she roamed this world like a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

injustice

evil's guardians

chapter 2

Ben 10 pt. 1

[middleton elseworld]

over the city of middleton. it was different. it was filled with skyscrapers, and half the city was lights out due to the curfew announced.

"what do you think? temporal displacement? alternated earth?" said uryu ishida. and is sitting on the roof of a apartment complex.

"we may have jumped into another demension? or events in our own timeline have changed, and we are in a alternated present?" said jazz. and right beside them are 16 other heroes and 5 citizens.

"forget about that!, how are we supposed to get back?" said joeseph.

"that can wait. but for this we must determine which. if drakken's bomb detonated we must get back." said the blue merman, with 4 four other characters behind him.

"i saw the ray hit us tidous," said the mermaid. then tidous looked at her "oh silver you so smart thats why i like you!"

"but, what about lilith? she got caught by the light like we did. if something happen to her? i don't know what me and danny do?" said sam putting her hands on her face while some of her friends came to comfort her.

"don't worry sam! we'll find her." said amazona.

"if this is so. the guard station should of pick up any disturbances? right? " said a man with a red mohawk, purple sleeveless over a black shirt, and plack pants and purple boots.

"the station might not exist. i can't make contact." said jazz.

"the atlantis archives! if this is a altered timeline we might find record of it." said tidous.

"its worth investigating! lets split up. and search for clues! said jazz.

it's in that moment ben's omnitrix beeped.

"omnitrix report!" said ben speaking to his watch.

"2nd omnitrix detected." said omnitrix.

"where?"

"kai green's office, at plmbers hq in bellwood city."

ben sighed with relief.

"well at least that hasn't change." then ben turned to the others "i'm going to in vestigate the 2nd omnitrix. everybody stay lo and not draw attention to ourselves. be back soon!"

[bellwood

meanwhile in bellwood plumber base. a elevator door opened and ben stepped out." well that was surreal." said ben "the dna scanner still recognizes me."

"omnitrix where'd you say the 2nd omnitrix is?" ben talked to the device again.

"kai green's office, second hallway to the right, fifth door on the left."

And that question ben.

"its the first hallway on the left, and 3 door on the right?" ben said to himself. wondered if this is an altered timeline or paralell word.

then a screams are heard and it was a sound of three people being tortured. wasting no time ben ran to the second hallway on the right. and found the door where the noise came from. as he stopped on the 3rd door on the left.

"pretty tough are you?!" said a female voice. and ben recognizes it

"valerie?" then ben continues to listen

"were not afraid of you children!" said a male voice

"if you want something out of us?, well it's not happening!"

ben's eyes widen knowing who the other two men are.

"rook?, Skulker?"

"yes you are! i can feel it!" said a dark female voice. " And i will have it!"

"marceline?" said ben on recognizing again who the voice belongs to. and fears who the next person.

"you'll never break our spirit!" said a female voice more scratchy.

"Gwen!" ben shouted silently. then proceeds to open the door.

meantime inside the room. their two women who is african american, with a red and black technosuit. and showing most of the midrift is in a v. and the gloves and boots are glawed and spiked, the most frightning of it is the woman has one robot eye, and one normal eye.

and the other woman has pale skin, with fangs poking out of her mouth, she has glowing red eyes, long black hair, wearing a red cloak, short skirt black one piece sleveeless dress, showing much of her legs till it stops at the shins, as she wears black leather buckled another thing freaky is her hand is glowing red.

as ben made his way in. and was careful not to make a sound. for each silent step his face was met with great and utter horror to see his two friend are doing.

For the two women. stand facing over three people. Two men, and a woman.

one a man with a green flaming hair, grey metalic skin, wearing nothing but a black jumpsuit with no armor.

another man with a white grey face, with black markings, and yellow eyes, also wearing a black jumpsuit.

and last a young woman with long red hair, and green eyes. wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. and by the looks on her skin she got scars and burns and her feet looked like she standing on nails and walkied through glass. as her feet also has scars and blood coming out of one of her cuts

and the grey skin torturer has her hand over on of the males.

"this is your last chance., Tell us what the resistance is up too?!, and we may talked to the supreme councilor about giving you and your gang amnisty skulker." said the grey skin teen.

"OR WHAT!, For gwen to go back to being kevin's harem girls?, And for us to get reducated in your boot camp?, To become a puppet like you?!" said skulker in defiancy. only to get shocked by the vampire.

"The boss is being generious. i won't be." said the red techno suit woman acting tough."most of the league and the teen titans died in amity park 13 years ago. " finished valerie.

unaware to the interrogators. ben was watching. and already he was getting mad. but kept the anger at bay long enough to hear whats going on. (skulker he can understand. but gwen and rook?, they are friends, why are they torturing them? and whose the supreme councilor. and why are they breaking jl rules 3 to 12?)

"I have nothing to do with that!" said skulker. "and besides are opperation is for the people your boss killed during his tyrranical reign. and the bombings are for the human woman who was the love of my life." added rook

"we weren't talking to you, rook!, but besides all of that dosen't matter, you and your gang are still and the wrong side of the law!" said valerie

"tell this, to your boss!" said the woman. then spat at valerie's face. then groaned and valerie nodded to marceline. " I try to offer you guys amnesty. not we reached our end!"

then marceline unleased her red lightning on the captives. and all three yelled in pain. thats when ben had enough. and then touched. the button on the omnitrix. and as they are about to finish the job. both torturers got a shock way worse then what marceline gave them.

both turned to see a alien humanoid jellyfish. with green eyes. and like that he change back to ben.

"so? is this how things work here now?" said ben. with a righteous anger written on his face.

"so you're green again?" said valerie.

"somethings not right. he is ben tennyson., yet?" said marceline

then ben said.

"may i remind that your in violations of rule 4 of the leaguer regulations., no torturing suspected double agents or supervillains. And did something happen between you guys and rook and gwen since i left?, gwen and rook have been loyal memebers since the formation!"

"I think not benny!, these two are charge for crimes against..." valerie was cut off when ben said. "stand down! both of you! Your done! So pack your offices, And have it ready for auction! because you guys are going tom spend a long time in the slammer!"

"definately not ours!" said valerie. then marceline released her powers on ben and he was surrounded by a dark purple aura and red sparks. and ben feels like he was being torn apart.

"you'll feel their pain." said marceline in a sadistic grin. "let me tell you this. how about when we're done with them, lets you and us see the supreme councilor?" what valerie said made ben ignore the pain. then pressed his watch. then changed into a crystal like rock alien that is violet and indigo with one green eye.

"chromastone!"Ben roared with alien he chose. Then absorbed the energy and shot it right back at them. though marceline only got pushed back. but valerie got sent flying.

"enough! who ever you are?! you're under arrest!" said marceline preparing a battle stance. she landed and few punches. only for her hands. lucky for her she can heal fast. but not fast enough when ben changed to a red alien with a flaming head. "heatblast!" then he fired a few shots. but marceline manage to dodge all the blasts. then she sends the red lightning down on him. but ben touched the button.

"FEEDBACK!" then he absorbed the electricity. and send it right back at ben. with marceline distracted the green flash lit again. revealing a humanoid bird.

"lets get kicken! With Kicken hawk!" said the bird and he went all out with the picks and punches.

with marceline prepare a trick up her sleeve. ben drew the watch to his mouth. "omnitrix activate auto-transformation sequence!"

"auton transformation sequence activated!" said the watch

"Now prepare for the 10 strike!" said ben. who looks like he's been itching to try this.

but as marceline fired various blasts. and it covered the room in dust. but as the smoke. she saw ben jump up from the smoke.

"number one!xlr8!" first he turned into a dinosaur like lizard. with a blue vizor, and black and white skin, with wheels for feet. and struck the vampire 1 time.

"number 2 four arms!" then jumped behined marceline ben turned into a red alien with a green vest and black slacks. but to the color of his skin is red, and has four arms and four eyes then grabbed marcey by the shirt and hits her with all four arms 2 times

"number 3 upgrade!" ben was now a alien with green and black with a white under belly. shap shirted into a three barrel canon and fire all three shots that cause the vampire to be bambarded.

"number 4 heatblast! said the fire alien then fired four comets which in flight collided into eachother and caused four explosions that sent her flying.

with a green flash the flame alien morphed into a beast like alien with orange fur no eyes and has a shoulder pad. and the beast attack 4 times and threw her to the wall.

"number 6 stinkfly!" and fire some sticky goo at marceline. making her unable to move.

"number 7 gravattack! said the rock like alien. munipulating gravity causing the vampire and the piece of the wall to slammed to another part of the wall.

with marceline floating up. trying to get away. ben change again.

"number 8 diamondhead!" and shot crystals at her while most caused lasserations it pinned her to the ceiling. then ben changed again.

"number 9 blox" then change into a fist made of blocks to grab her down. and swat her like a fly. then he change again to his final form

"number 10 humongusaur!" and then slam with fists like hammers. causing marceline to be out cold.

"well at least i won't have lip from her." he said with his victory over the turned his attention to valerie who is barely getting up.

"ok!, start talking! whose this high councilor the one who turned you into a second rate bully?!"

"i'll show you secong rate!" said valerie slowly getting up.

"TALK YOU NOW!" demanded ben

"Ok will talk!," then valerie blasted him. ben took 4 steps looked back at valerie "lets talk about the mess of trouble your in! And how i'm gonna make your head upside down." she threaten. and prepared a fighting stance.

first valerie fired some heat seekers. but ben changed into a plant man with red and yellow spikes on his head. "swampfire!" he yelled and fired some fire balls causing the missles to hit the fire balls. then valerie proceeded to draw her blade. and change her boots to roller skates and sped towards ben. but ben touched the dial on his chest.

and transformed into a blue and black alien with green eyes. "FASTTRACK!" and sped over to trip valerie. then grabbed her back pack., and threw he across the thats when he transforms again

this time a slimy like creature with green eyes, and a small device hovering over it. "GOOP!" and slimed over across the room forms. and whipped the sticky part to valeries back. and slammed her back and forth.

valerie got up and turned to see ben.

"can teach and old dog new tricks hey traitor!" said valerie

"i'm not a traitor. you did when you signed up to your new boss!" replied ben

then valerie saw the missles. and back flipped. and threw 8 missles from the missle despencer. but ben touched his omnitrix. just as the missles came in. just as valerie griined for victory. the smoke cleared to ben as gravittack. and he used his gravitational powers two catch three of the eight missles. "i can lend three!" and threw missles. but valerie puts up a shield which lessens the blasts by 56% percent.

but thats what ben anticipates and power slide in human form. and transforms into fourarms. and grabbed her by the back of her shoulder and puts her upside down and pile drives her, and spins her around and threws up and went cannon bolt jumps up, and gave her a belly flop.

and ben pulls out the finisher

"number one!xlr8!" first he turned into a dinosaur like lizard. with a blue vizor, and black and white skin, with wheels for feet. and struck the red huntress 1 time.

"number 2 four arms!" then jumped behined marceline ben turned into a red alien with a green vest and black slacks. but to the color of his skin is red, and has four arms and four eyes then grabbed valerie by the chest armor and hits her with all four arms 2 times

"number 3 upgrade!" ben was now a alien with green and black with a white under belly. shap shirted into a three barrel canon and fire all three shots that cause the red huntress to be bambarded.

"number 4 heatblast! said the fire alien then fired four comets which in flight collided into eachother and caused four explosions that sent her flying.

with a green flash the flame alien morphed into a beast like alien with orange fur no eyes and has a shoulder pad. and the beast attack 4 times and threw her to the wall.

"number 6 stinkfly!" and fire some sticky goo at valerie. making her unable to move.

"number 7 gravattack! said the rock like alien. munipulating gravity causing the ghost hunter and the piece of the wall to slammed to another part of the wall.

with marceline floating up. trying to get away. ben change again.

"number 8 diamondhead!" and shot crystals at her while most caused lasserations it pinned her to the ceiling. then ben changed again.

"number 9 blox" then change into a fist made of blocks to grab her down. and swat her like a fly. then he change again to his final form

"number 10 humongusaur!" and then slam with fists like hammers. causing valerie to be out cold.

"well my heads still on stright."

it was then that ben went to his friends and skulker to get some answers.

"dam one earth scum!" skulker cursed as ben turned bright show, and shot the bonds off of skulker. "they should've killed me!" then ben tries to check if skulker isn't too damage. skulker took a look at ben and roughly turned"get off of me!"

"whoa i'm not with them!" ben explained. "then pressed the omnitrix to turn into a metalic octopus like creature and reached for the first aid kit. to mend his cousin and friend.

"gwen check his mana!" said skulker. and she took the order and check his essence with little strenght she has. and it confirmed marcelines suspecions. "he's not our ben. his vitals are wrong. even though his dna is a match."save your strenght gwen. what ever they're doing. but it sure hurt you guys" he said while wrapping a pads on gwen's foot. "though i would like to ask., who are the resistance?, what do they mean by i'm green again?..."

"look boy! whoever you are? they know you now., and if they catch you?, you have the stones to refuse their amnisty?" said skulker. ben stare unsure what to say. and just as he was finished with both gwen and rook. the heard his omnitrix beeped.

ben pressed the button.

"come in?" responded ben

"BEN! YOU BETTER GET BACK TO MiDDLETON!" said the voice. and that got gwens attention. "Whats wrong!?"

"We met back at middleton. with some reavelations. we found our comrads. until we came across vilgax and kevin attacking citizens! we had him out numbered. and just as we had him cornered we got ambushed by this new police force. were barely fighting them off...WE need...arrrggghhh!" and the transmition cuts off "Illana! Illana!" said ben. "don't worry guys i'm on my way!" said ben

"Ok skulker. once i check out the 2nd omnitrix., you, me , rook, and gwen, are going to take a little trip." he turned only to see that rook and skulker are left.

"ok since your from another world?... Perhaps you should be filled in?" gwen began " first you that i'm been an infromant of the resistance. trying to end the one earth government., second for rook was taken under skulker's wing after you join the o.e.r" that made ben wide eyed as he gave gwen some clothes to wear. "anything else...?" said ben "oh yes..." replied gwen as they head out. 


	4. Chapter 4

injustice evil's gaurdians

chapter 3

ben 10 pt 2

with this all 16 with an added 11 heroes and the 5 civilians are captured. by the same police force that kim and ron came across, and the one pulling the strings is a humanoid alien with red eyes, and tenticles on his face and is fully armored. he is belived to be vilgax. and with him is a monster man with a flaming head for he's an adult version of kevin 11.

"GET OFF ME!" said jack fenton trying to defend his family

all of them hand cuffed and beaten even illana was shown no mercey. as for lance and octus was forced to watch as her and their friends are faced with bruitality. but what was most horrifying is this damon grey, uryu, and doyle brockwell. are about to be beheaded. right in front of the scared populace.

"let them be an exampled" said vilgax with a sinister and sadistic look. "for this is what happens if you defy the supreme councilor!" he said drwing a laser axe. and everyone was dreading what he will do. and vilgax bends over to damon. "I don't know how you came back from the dead, you or doyle and uryu. but at least I'll be happy be happy to see you die again." said vilgax with grin. and kevin making sam watch as he gets ready swings the axe upward and swings it down.

but before it hits damon it was stopped and smashed out of vilgax's hands. and he turns to see ben and gwen in a blue pilots uniform. "gwen tennyson , uryu ishida, doyle, and ben tennyson?" said kevin oddly happy. "it keeps getting better." he whispered. then prepare for an attack. ben was ready. first kevin made an mana axe from an anodite he absorbed. and swung it at ben. but ben turned bright show and made and energy log. which stopped his axe,

"you amuse me tenyson!" he said releasing bone spikes. but ben turned terraspin. and used his shell as a shield from the spikes

then kevin fire a magma ball. but ben turned to blox and launched the ball back at him. and it hit with an explosion. then kevin's arm turn into a buzz saw like appendage. but ben counters (courtesy of the 2nd omnitrix.) turns into a metallic mercury base alien with and turned his arm into a chainsaw. and both saws met and sounds a like a grinding sounds but ben preveiled and turns his arm into a battling ram and punched him in the face.

then kevin uses a large sharp pointy crystal and fire only for ben to move and cause it to miss. and ben turned humongusaur. and grabbed a bus. "eat this! kevin, you big fat jerk!" and the bus hits him and causes him to fall hard on the ground. and the citizens took the chance to run.

"ok with that out of the way." said ben turning to vigax. " as if oppressing the planets you conquered isn't enough for you."

"the one earth goverment is similar to mine, on vigaxia. an alliance is logical. so for now i tolerate humans. even, ben tennyson."

"so my doppelganger has joined you side?" said ben ready for a fight

"as did all who wished to live." said vilgax

first vilgax tried to crush ben. but ben jumped out of the way. then pressed his omnitrix button. and turned into blue iguana like alien. "artiguana!"

and frost vilgax's legs to the ground. then he change into a humanoid like tiger. "let me tell you something vilgax!, nobody hurts rath friends, not even rath!" said rath while ripping a lampost out of the ground and hits vilgax 10 times. but vilgax grabs the lampost and flung ben, only for him to press the button on his chest. 

"upchuck!" said ben in a reptilian rodent like alien with bumps on his back, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit. then he consumed a moped and upchucked a laser lugue that exploded in vilgax's face.

with the momentary distraction he pressed the omnitrix. and transform into a humanoid armadillo which is yello and grey and robotic. " armadrillo!" and blasted the ground causing a tremor which made vilgax loose his balance. when he fell ben turn into brightshow and cathc vilgax by the foot. "beware my power! squidhead!"

with the distraction gwen attacks the police and grabs the remote from the cuffs which sets free the captured heroes and all attacked and overwhelmed the guards.

"you stole that from green lantern!" yelled gwen. " C'mon if green lantern were here? he be proud." said ben in upgrade form. in a shape of a tank blasting vilgax four times. then he change into a red crustean like humanoid with red, black, and grey armor. "water hazard!" and shoots water at vilgax and and then change to a black, green, and white alien that looks like a battery. and shocks the water.

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" screamed vilgax in pain. and last ben turned four arms and gave the dazed vilgax a sucker punch times 4. and vilgax is down.

eagar to help his friend until "going somewhere tennyson!?"

ben just grinned.

"actually, no! but where i'm going is to kick your butt!" said ben preparing a fighting stance.

first kevin fired some fire bombs. but ben changed. "XLR8!" and dodged the fire bombs. and took 3 quick jabs at kevin. then ben changed again. "shocksquatch!." then grabbed a fire hydrant and threw it at kevin. but kevin backhanded out of his face. then ben changed again. but this time he couldn't be seen.

using the wildmutt senses. he sniffed around. and there a alien with grey skin, perriwinkle spots, and black top head with green, red, and blue eyes.

and leap on kevin and covered his four eyes."guess who?" ben played around. causing kevin to try to grab ben. thrashing around to try to get him off. then kevin flipped over crush ben as he lands on his back.

and as kevin got up to see what happen to ben. he was gone. looking around. until he sees a bright green light and it zaps him in the eyes. "aaaaahhhhh" then ben changes again. "goop!" and shap shifted into a fist. and punched his face. then gone under his legs grabbed his shoulders and slapped him on the ground. and finisheds by changing, just as kevin was getting up, into a python like alien."vice crushe!" (also courtesy of the 2nd omnitrix). and squeezes kevin into submission and threw him into a building. and kevin is out cold.

"teaches you kevin." said ben as he went to attend to his friends. and the first was illana also lance is helping her up. "hey!,you guys alright?"

"Ben!" gwen said pointing up.

the man she's is pointing at is like an adult version of ben. he has brown hair, green eyes, and grey side burns, and gotee, except he wears a black and grey shirt with a black 10 in a yellow circle his belt has a yellow buckle, awith two k's back to back. and wears yellow pants and silver boots, but whats most disturbing is his omnitrix is yellow.

"someone call me?" said the older ben

"Your a kevin's helper!?" said ben with great dissappointment, anger, suprise, andoutrage. seeing him joining his arch nemisis. and completely go against evrything he is."you gone sinestro!?"

"hey!, kevin's right!, money and power gets you what you want!" older ben said " and i read green lantern, and sinestro's right., fear is the only way to make people do what you want." said in great pleasue on the older ben's face

"so you ditched green, And went yellow the color of chickens?" and thats when both changed. one the young ben changed into chromastone, another changed into a alien energy being in a suit of armor. and blast eachother only for the beams to mean cuasing a battle of wits

"i'm still about serving society, like grampa max, mom and dad, the plumbers, even the green lantern."

"oh and i suppose that will justify turning the populace into slaves, or making an alliance with vilgax, and I would never do it in a million years, but marrying frog lips, instead of kai the woman you love and martyred her. to make an alliance with the incursions"

"frog lips has a name., and her name is attea." and older ben spoke in anger "kai was plotting against the o.e.r she had to be punished." and thats when jazz was to take a shot in the exo suit. but the older ben shot her causing her to fall back. luckly the suit protected her from the radiation.

then ben leap from the laser then turned into porquepine like alien. and shot some spikes. but older ben changes into a yellow version of diamon head. and was impservious to the spikes.

"well i'm sure their very proud!" said ben crunching his fist.

"sanctimony is easy when you don't know when..." but the older ben was interrupted by his counterpart.

"SAVE iT!"

"It's time for me. to beat some sense into my ass!"

first the older ben changed to humongusaur, but this humongusaur has kentrosaur spikes, t-rex head, triceratops horns, and ankylosaur armor, with yellow eyes, and was about to slam both fists hammer style on ben 2. but ben jumped out of the way. then ben 1 pressed the button and looked for an alien. "lets go...!" and pressed the omnitrix and it showed a black alligator like creature with green eyes, blue underbelly, and red spikes and fist with silver blade like claws, and last red markings on his chest

"prowligator!" and shot his at the mutant humongusaur. then turned invisible and unbelievably he can climb on like a gecko. then like the instinct of his form. looks for the appoinents weakspot.

"how did you get prowligator. when i was green, i didn't get him after i turned 24. and thats 3 weeks before the event?" said ben 2. looking around.

"I found him. when i found the omnitrix you didn't deserve." ben said as he found the weakspot on the underarm and slashed through the armor. causing ben 2 to groan in pain. and thats wne the evil ben saw prowligator, then grabbed him and threw him in the air. but ben extended his ribs and glided towards ben 2.

that when ben 2 turned four arms but this one has gotee and yellow eye, not to mention only wears yellow breifs, and has bone spikes on his fists. then started thrwoing cars at ben 1.

but ben's new form easily glided through the barrage of cars. then once he got closer. he pressed the button. and he turned into like a green robot like alien but his arms has no armor and its like his skin is made out of energy "cyber-gemini!" then fired rapid fire plasma cannons from his shoulder. once ben 2 was distracted by the smoke. ben released his plasma body from the armor by turning the knob, two times and with his plasma body out. he quicky learn his cyber armor can act on his own.

when the smoke cleared. the two assaliants attack ben 2. "how are you able to learn how to be cyber gemini!, it took me 4 years just to learn his attacks. " said ben 2 while trying to strike him. "easy!, i'm a fast learner unlike you!" said the two ben 1's.

"well then get a load of this !, benny two shoes!" said ben 2 and pressed the button. and he changed into a hydra like creature all 3 heads have yellow eyes, and his body like a humanoid, and has bat wings, and shap spikes on his knuckles.

"hydrestroyer!" that when ben 1 saw this then merge back. "you really haven't been the ben 10 everyone in the knows in the world!" then he pressed. "reptopede!"

then ben 1 jumped up and used reptopede's powers. he was able to dodge hydrestroyers three pronged attack. then rolled into a ball and rushed to ben 2, then used reptopede's pincer appendage on his tail to grip ben 2's leg. to his alternate self when he got pinched with that thing. its like getting your leg in the jaws of life. then ben 1 flung himself on hydrestroyers back, then dose a quick 300 punch strike on his back. which to ben 2 felt like being struck with a baseball bat 300 times. then ben 1 crawled to one of hydrestroyers head. and jumped to each of his heads and punched him right between the eyes 12 times.

but then ben 2 grabbed ben 1 and swatted him like a fly but thanks to reptopedes hard as rocks exoskeleton, he was able to survive. and just as ben 2 is ready to use hydrestroyers three blast attack. ben changed his omnitrix. just when ben 2 released his power. but as the smoke cleared ben is now in a new form.

A red dragon, with green glowing eyes, white horns, and is in a black and green his tail has stegosaur spikes

"DRAGONSTORM!" then ben 1 launched his spikes, which pinned hydrestoyers wings. then using his energy wings ben 1 flew on and shot fire balls at him. ben 2 frees himself by pressing the button on his chest and diaapeared. looking around ben notices a blw blurr coming right for him. before he could reacted the blew blurr hits him multiple times. until ben 1 caught him and to see a blue and black humanoid with yellow eyes, for it was fast track.

then with dragonstorm changing his fist armor into plasma swords to swipe at him , and fast track dodging blows and hits until both hits eachother in the fist. with them back up 10 spaces from eachother they dual.

"your on the wrong side brother!" said ben 2

"i rather be a hero instead of a killer!" said ben 1

then both in human form charged at eachother. then at the last second changed forms ben 1 turned to feedback. and ben 2 change to armadrillo. with that an explosion fallowed and ben 2 was on the ground holding his side.

then ben released his finisher. ben 2 sees it coming and changes into an alien but before he fully changed to fourarms it was already too late

"number one!xlr8!" first he turned into a dinosaur like lizard. with a blue vizor, and black and white skin, with wheels for feet. and struck the vthe older version of ben 1 time.

"number 2 four arms!" then jumped behined ben 2 and turned into a red alien with a green vest and black slacks. but to the color of his skin is red, and has four arms and four eyes then grabbed ben 2 by the shirt and hits her with all four arms 2 times

"number 3 upgrade!" ben was now a alien with green and black with a white under belly. shap shirted into a three barrel canon and fire all three shots that cause at his evil self to be bambarded.

"number 4 heatblast! said the fire alien then fired four comets which in flight collided into eachother and caused four explosions that sent him flying.

with a green flash the heatblast morphed into a beast like alien with orange fur no eyes and has a shoulder pad. and the beast attack 4 times and threw him to the otherside of the streets.

"number 6 stinkfly!" and fire some sticky goo at ben 2 and it stuck him to the streets. making her unable to move.

"number 7 gravattack! said the rock like alien. munipulating gravity causing the vampire and the piece of the wall to slammed to another part of the building.

with ben 2 running. trying to get away. ben change again.

"number 8 diamondhead!" and shot crystals at him while most caused lasserations it pinned him to the building. then ben changed again.

"number 9 blox" then change into a fist made of blocks to grab him down. and swat him like a fly. then he change again to his final form

"number 10 way big!" and then stomps on ben 2. causing him to be out cold.

with ben the victor. and ben 2 knocked out

"well that was surreal! again!" said ben

"an a bit disturbing?" amazona question

"yeah all the yellow is tough on the eyes!" said uryu

"I often wonder where in the world are we?" said a young adult with black and white hair, tan skin, wearing a orange and black tee shirt with an s on it, wearing green cargo pants, and black sneakers.

just then all the heroes and civilians hear the sirens with no where to go. thats when gwen casts a spell causing them to be invisable and walk away from the cops as they investigate the scene.

once out of the sight of the police 27 heroes and 5 civilians uncloaked. and try to make sense of whats going on.

"hiding from the cops?" said jazz

"aren't their any good guys here?" said pam. almost frustrated on what she is going through

and that's when something caught ben's eye and move towards the area. and the others follow him

"their just might be?"

all got ready for the mysterious figures in the dark, then came out of the crowd.

"their ok commander!" said gwen. "their from another world."

"commander?" said maddie

and thats when the figures came out. one was an older woman with red short hair, green eyes except one has an eye patch on her left. that is combed over wearing a white and black armor supersuit. but has right metal leg.

another a grown man with blonde hair, brown eyes, has a gotee, is completely muscular, and his left metal arm, wearting a red and white armor suit.

and another woman with green skin, long black hair in a pony tail, red eyes, wearing a ruby encrested gold necklace, a purple and white top, and wears purple belt, along with turqoise dress showing some legs and wears no shoes but bare feet.

"kim?," said the crowd in unison

"ron? , Desiree?" said doyle almost distracted by the genie ghosts new look

"i see the heroes i ordered are here?" said kim. "quickly desiree! i wish for a secret passage to the resistance hq!" ordered kim

then desiree wave her hands "so you wished it so shall it be!" said desiree in a puff of smoke . as it appeared kim move towards the wall and pulled the lever. and like that, a dumpster moved to the right, and the wall opened to reveal a stair way.

"come with us if you want to stay free?" said ron leading them to underground passage. with no other choice they gone down to the passage and with everyone inside the passage closed behind and like that the door closed and the lever disappeared. as kim wished the lever gone.


End file.
